


The Librarian and the Avid Reader

by protectnevillelongbottom



Series: Assorted Works [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:43:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectnevillelongbottom/pseuds/protectnevillelongbottom





	The Librarian and the Avid Reader

“No,” Sirius said simply. He ran both hands through his hair and scanned the shelf again. “No. No no no nonononono.” He tugged at the long black locks between his fingers in frustration. 

He stared blankly at the books lining the shelf. How was this possible? They can’t just not have the next book in the series. That’s completely unreasonable. It’s barbaric. He won’t stand for this.

Sirius walked up to the checkout counter and rapped his knuckles on it to get the librarian’s attention. A man with sandy hair looked up from the book he was reading and gave Sirius a wide smile. “Can I help you find something?”

“Yes,” Sirius barely waited for the man to finish his question. “It’s a book called Mockingjay by Suzanne Collins. It’s the last in the trilogy.” 

The man’s fingers flew over the keyboard and he seemed to watch the screen, brow furrowing. Sirius’ eyes hadn’t left the man’s face and he frowned at the librarians expression. 

“Please tell me you have it,” he pleaded. He was desperate. He wasn’t above begging anymore.

“I’m sorry, sir. It is a rather newer book, so we must have not gotten a copy yet.” The man smiled in understanding. “Let me guess, you just finished Catching Fire?”

Sirius groaned and dropped his head in his hands. “Yes,” he mumbled. “And if I don’t read it as soon as possible, I’m going to end up murdering my best friend’s fiancée.” 

When Sirius finally looked up again after about a minute of silence from the librarian, the man had his eyebrows raised in surprise. Sirius shrugged. It was true. Lily had decided that she wanted Sirius to share her pain, so she convinced him to read this book series that she had been working on. 

The man finally broke his gaze and cleared his throat, looking down at the book that was gripped tightly in his hands. He cleared his throat again and said, “Well… I wouldn’t want you to commit a felony over a book. And I just so happen to have my own personal copy of Mockingjay, so… would you like to stop by my place and pick it up later?”

Sirius’ eyes widened and he hastily nodded. “Oh my god, would that be okay? I can read it tonight and get it back to you tomorrow.”

The man shook his head and handed Sirius a sticky note labeled with his address. “I get off at four, so any time after 4:30 is good.”

Sirius barely resisted leaning across the counter to hug the librarian.

—

When the librarian finally got to his apartment, it was to see Sirius already standing outside the door, chewing on his nails. 

“Hey!” Sirius said. “I’m sorry, I just couldn’t wait.”

“That’s okay,” the man replied with a smile, unlocking his door and stepping in. “Let me go grab it for you real quick.” He disappeared into a separate room and Sirius bit his lip anxiously, unable to stand still. The man’s apartment was lined with full bookshelves. He took a tentative seat on the couch to wait.

The man reappeared after a few moments with the book and handed it over to Sirius. “Here you are. I’m Remus, by the way.” Remus stuck out his hand for Sirius to shake, but was met with silence as Sirius leaned back into the couch and flipped open the book. He dropped his hand and considered Sirius for a moment before busying himself with making coffee.

After setting two mugs of coffee on the table along with cream and sugar, Remus settled himself in the armchair and watched Sirius. After a few minutes, Sirius leaned forward and snatched up the mug, taking a large gulp. He hadn’t made a sound since the book was given to him, only the rustling of pages. Remus picked up his own book from the coffee table and leaned back in his chair to read. 

The sun had already set and the sky was nearly black by the time either of them spoke. Sirius had set the book beside him on the couch and asked, “Where’s your bathroom?”

“It’s down the hallway, last door on your left,” Remus replied, looking up from his own book. After Sirius left for the restroom, Remus finally squinted and realized why it seemed so dark. He flipped on the lights and made another pot of coffee.

When Sirius returned, he grabbed one of the sandwiches Remus had set on the table and took a large bite. He opened the book once more and they were silent again.

It was well past midnight when Sirius finally closed the book again with a scowl. Remus looked up.

“Not what you’d hoped for?”

“Not in the slightest.”

Remus nodded in understanding before setting his own book on the table. “Authors like that like to keep you on your toes until the very end.”

“And then give a shitty epilogue that doesn’t do anything to make you feel better,” Sirius scoffed, leaning forward to look Remus in the eye. Remus smiled. “I’m Sirius and I apologize for not being a very well-mannered guest. I was eager to find out what happened and I did want to talk to you after.” He glanced at his watch and quickly looked back at Remus, frowning. “I didn’t keep you up, did I? I’m sorry, I should go.”

“No! I mean… it’s okay, I’m usually still awake. You can stay if you’d like…” Remus trailed off.

Sirius smiled. “I would like to.”


End file.
